


Post-Outburst

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, implied Jade/Dave if you squint, mentions of Jade/Davesprite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jade finally gets to see her friends again, she ends up snapping at them. She leaves to cool off and immediately starts feeling guilty, until one of them comes to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Outburst

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in January, way before the grimbark updates. I was thinking more about myself than Jade when I started this though. Sorry about extremely ooc Davesprite oop.

You never really thought of yourself as an angry person. Dave was always the most hot-headed one of your group of friends. Then there was Rose, who was always annoyed at her mom for some reason or another. Even John lost his temper faster than you. In comparison to them, you felt like you acted much more calmly.

But that’s just it. You acted like you were serene, but you weren’t really. You always bottled up all of your negative emotions. The others didn’t need to see you cry. Whenever they were in bad moods it always brought you down too. You couldn’t possibly do the same to them.

It started to take its toll, you guess. Those awful trolls never exactly helped. Lately you’ve found yourself getting worked up over the smallest things. You haven’t been actually yelling all the time like Karkat, but god have you felt like it.

It was just fifteen minutes ago that you snapped.

Your big reunion was only yesterday. Over three years either you forgot about the flaws in all of your friends, or they got worse. Somehow you don’t think it’s the latter.

But now you feel like absolute shit. You basically just snapped at all of your friends for no reason and told them you hate them all and absconded to an isolated corner. Now you sit hugging your knees to your chest and leaning against the wall to your side.

You don’t think you meant most of what you said, now that you think about it. What you said to Dave in particular (“You’re just too freaking ‘cool’ to just talk to seriously about stuff. You always brush everyone off, and you don’t pay attention to people’s emotions. It’s like everything is a joke to you!”) was directed more at Davesprite than the Dave from this timeline. You’re willing to bet the Dave from this timeline is more mature than that.

And you don’t hate any of them, not really. They get on your nerves sometimes but you could never hate them. You resolve then and there to apologize to each of them. You might have to do it individually.

You think Dave will have to be first. He probably deserves it the most. For now though, you decide to wait a little bit more. Maybe you should cool down before approaching anyone.

But think of the devil, and he will bring you chamomile tea.

“Here, Rose always drinks this stuff when she feels shitty,” he says. You look up at his face, but you can’t tell what he’s thinking. You have to remind yourself again that he’s different from Davesprite.

You take it graciously and force a small smile. You don’t tell him to leave, but you don’t invite him to sit either. He sits in front of you anyway, imitating your position.

It’s strange having a coffee mug full of tea, but you guess there are not a lot of other options. You hold it up and blow on it carefully before you take a sip. It’s bitter and weird and it leaves a funny aftertaste. Still, it does smell nice, and it was thoughtful of Dave to bring it, so you keep holding the mug under your nose.

He doesn’t miss your expression though. His feelings don’t seem hurt. Actually, he’s smiling. Not even smirking; he’s actually smiling. “Yeah, I don’t like it either.”

You laugh a little and look down at the mug of tea. You suppose as long as he’s here, you should apologize like you’ve been thinking about. You’re starting to feel better anyway. But after a pause, you both start talking at the same time.

“I didn’t really –“

“Look, if you want –“

Both of you stop, and you laugh a little again. You notice that Dave seems relieved that you’re not shouting again.

“Me, first,” you say, and after a long pause he nods. “I didn’t mean what I said. Well, I guess I sort of did, but not about you, so I’m sorry. Davesprite was just being really tactless around John’s dad, and…” You can’t bring yourself to admit that you dated. You blush and look down at your tea again.

There’s a pause, where you guess Dave is waiting for you continue until he realize you won’t. “Yeah, he told me you guys were together for a while,” he said. You don’t look up. On one hand, you’re relieved that you don’t have to say it now. On the other, he’s such an asshole.

“He said he wanted to warn me that you might be pissed at me for no reason, because you’re pissed at him for no reason. His words, not mine. God, what an asshole.” It’s like Dave is reading your mind and repeating it.

You look back up and smile again, but it flickers away again too. “We broke up over a year ago. We just weren’t compatible. He never matured at all though. That’s what pisses me off about him.” Even though you’ve established that it’s disgusting, you take another sip of your tea. It’s still gross. You just don’t want to waste it.

Dave nods slightly as he thinks about what you’ve said. “I don’t know, I think he’s just matured differently than I have. Plus he’s also part asshole bird.” You remember with a jolt that you were the one who prototyped the stupid bird in the first place. You think he remembers too, but he doesn’t say anything.

You don’t know what to say to this, so you don’t say anything. He seems to understand. It’s only a few seconds before he changes the subject. “So, seriously. Don’t think you can’t come and talk to me about whatever. You shouldn’t bottle it up like you do. Shit’s not healthy.”

You have mixed feelings about hearing this. You’re glad to hear something like this from Dave, but now you feel bad all over again for making him feel like needed to say it.

“Okay,” you say so softly he almost doesn’t hear it. After another beat, you continue. “So you can tell I’ve been…um…”

“Internalizing shit?” he finishes for you, and you nod. “Yeah, Rose pointed it out to me and John ages ago. She reminded us after you left the room. Actually, John was the only one who was surprised.”

You start chewing your lip at that point. You really wish your friends wouldn’t worry about you so much. Dave notices. “No, stop that train of thought. We’re your friends, we just want you to be happy.” This makes you smile again.

“Okay, but I still feel bad,” you admit. By now your tea is cold and you’re significantly calmer anyway, so you just set it down on the floor. “I should go apologize to them soon.”

He nods in understanding. “Alright. I’m just saying, you’re already forgiven.”


End file.
